Fascination
by Kiyutsuna
Summary: Lesus had a thing for Grisia's eyes and hair. Grisia had a thing for the tattoo on Lesus' chest. Relationship exploration, with a bucket of sap that may or may not be totally necessary. Post-canon, spoilers for v8 ending. Established relationship.


Fascination

By Kiyutsuna

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Sun Knight belongs to Yu Wo.

**Notes: **Written for the Parallels 2014. Could be read with "Legs". Spoilers for the ending of v8.

* * *

><p>Lesus had a thing for Grisia's eyes and hair.<p>

He would always plant a kiss upon Grisia's eyelids just before he drifts off to sleep. Taking comfort in the knowledge that behind those closed lids lay blue orbs- beautiful and clear, so easily lost and so hard to regain. But they are there now, no longer overshadowed by the darkness that had caused them so much loss and pain. And Lesus was determined to keep them that way, he would defend those blue eyes with everything he have.

It was always then that he would turn his attention to the halo of white that framed Grisia's face. Running a gentle hand through the colorless strands. Heart clenching as the memory of the golden color fading away replayed itself again and again. A constant reminder of his own carelessness that took away that brilliant gold. He would bury his fingers in the soft hair, breathing in the sweet lavender scent and vow to keep both of them safe, for their mutual well-being.

Grisia knew of Lesus' fascinations, and he did not mind in the least.

He never used his sensing ability during those quiet moments. Choosing to revel in the soft touch of Lesus' lips as they ghosted over his eyelids. He liked how the sense of touch alone was enough to communicate all that was needed and more. It made his lack of sight feel less like a handicap and more like an advantage- for it heightened his other senses, and Grisia was glad for that.

He knew that Lesus felt guilty about his hair. And it annoy him slightly, for he did not find it to be a big deal. Lesus' life was worth much more than something as trivial as his hair color. So, even though he knew of Lesus' guilt (his stupid, stupid guilt), he would always take off the disguise whenever they were alone and let his hair fade back to white. To him, it was a welcomed reminder of the fact that Lesus was alive- alive and well and _his_. He would inch closer to Lesus whenever he felt his hands running through his hair, letting the other's warmth wash over him and lull him to sleep. Because as much as Lesus belonged to him, he belonged to Lesus as well.

* * *

><p>Grisia had a thing for the tattoo on Lesus' chest.<p>

Often, he would find himself absentmindedly tracing the runes that made up the magic circle that adorned the area above Lesus' heart. As his thoughts drifted back to the sealing of the Demon King within him, and the reckless plan of Lesus' that had made it a success. Lesus was rarely ever reckless, for a good reason too. Because when he did abandon rationality, the danger level of his actions can give even Grisia a run for his money.

Such as when the other knights had only put on a tableau and faked their death-like injuries, Lesus took it upon himself to be stabbed through the chest by Grisia personally. To this day it left Grisia chilled when he thought back on how dangerously close he was to actually killing Lesus with his own hands back then. Remembrance of the gamble Lesus took for him always left his eyes stinging. But he would not let any tears fall, instead he would focus on Lesus' heartbeat beneath his fingertips and think_ never again_. Never again will he lose himself, never never will he hurt his most beloved person.

Lesus knew of Grisia's fascinations, and he did not mind in the least.

Sometimes, just to see his lover blush, he would tease him about having a thing for seeing him shirtless. But he knew -of course he did, his title as Grisia's number one tapeworm was not for nothing-, he knew what went through Grisia's head as his hand traced over the inked runes, again and again. His eyes lidded, his mind faraway- in the past, in the future; regretting, promising.

Personally, Lesus liked the tattoo. It was solid proof that Grisia was bound to them - to him. As selfish as it may be, he was grateful for the seal, grateful for the magic that brought Grisia back to his side. He would always pull Grisia closer whenever the other started tracing his fingers along the tattoo, feeling the warmth of Grisia's hand seep into his heart and think_ mine_. You're mine and I'm your's, and nothing will ever change that fact.


End file.
